freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky Csupo
Scare Factor *Graffiti: Low to medium. The cut to the credits is jarring, the fast pace of the abridged may suck you up, and the sound effects and random animations may catch you off-guard. However, this is a favorite of many. *Robot/Splaat: Depending on your view, it can range from low to nightmare. Splaat looks incredibly creepy, the ink splatter is jarring, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. * Movie Splaat: Medium to nightmare; the added bonus of Splaat smiling can be even more unsettling. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. * 2002-2005 Splaat: Low to high. Splaat looks 20% friendlier, and he is zoomed further away than the Normal Version. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: None to low. The rooster screaming and loud music can bother some, but this is an improvement over the previous logo. *Present Logo: Low. The sound effects and Splaat suddenly appearing may catch you off-guard. Trivia - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. - Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. - On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle -In 2012, the face was given the name "Splaat" and was also given arms and legs. He stars in his own webseries called "RoboSplaat!", voiced by Greg Cipes. Gallery Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Klasky Csupo is cool|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oqpo? Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Klasky csupo new|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Staj 0.jpg Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. 163391542_100x80.png|Klasky Csupo in sonicandbobby's project KLASKY CSUPO REMAKE NEW LOGO.png KLASKY CSUPO SCRATCH.png Klasky csupo robot 33.png Klasky csupo logo remake by genesismasterda-d7wvd99.png Klasky csupo 3d 13.png Klasky Csupo 17.png Klasky csupo splaat logo 28.png Klasky Csupo New Logo.png Klasky csupo robot 19.png Snapshot 221.png|Why is Splaat has Red Read's Eyes??? Videos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1982 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos that scare me